


Rolleigns-2

by ForeverNemi



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Massage, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, top!Seth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка про волшебные руки Сета, которые Роману так нравится ощущать на своем теле</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolleigns-2

Руки у Сета были что надо: сильные, умелые и нежные – в некоторых моментах. Роман растекался под ним сливочным маслом и довольно вздыхал, когда Сет разминал особенно болезненные места, жмурился от удовольствия. То, что делали их штатные массажисты, ни в какое сравнение не шло с тем, как божественен был Сет.  
Роман старался не шевелиться, пока он, сидя на его бедрах, водил ладонями по спине, размазывал согревающее масло. Капельки щекотали ставшую слишком чувствительной кожу, и хотелось по-детски смеяться, когда они стекали по бокам. Но Сет ловко ловил их, возвращал обратно, и вскоре спина Романа была полностью увлажнена и блестела. Сет снова провел по ней сверху вниз: от напряженных плеч, между которыми словно гвозди вбили, вокруг лопаток и по изгибу позвоночника до ямок на пояснице и верхней части ягодиц. Роман чуть дернулся, когда ласковые пальцы обвели каждый позвонок до самого копчика, и снова лег спокойно. Он знал, что если будет мешать, то чудесный массаж не продлится долго, а Сет еще и обидится. Уломать его в следующий раз будет сложно.  
Роман приоткрыл рот, чтобы дыхание, в котором все чаще слышались восторженные всхлипы и тонкие стоны, стало чуть тише. Сет сосредоточенно разминал ему плечи и спину, давил на узелки, заставляя нервные окончания взрываться сначала болью, а потом удовольствием. Сет массировал самые отзывчивые на боль и ласку места, прогонял из тела Романа усталость, напряжение, оставляя в голове только блаженную пустоту и тишину.  
Понемногу тело оживало, но по-своему. Легкое возбуждение чуть царапало изнутри, пузырьками шампанского струилось по венам. Роман ничего не делал, чтобы успокоить его или, наоборот, усилить. Он наслаждался этим ощущением, усиливавшим его нирвану и усиливавшимся стократ, стоило только Сету особенно точно коснуться его или просто поерзать на бедрах.  
Роман так расслабился, что почти уснул, возбуждение нисколько не мешало этому. Наоборот, счастье и удовольствие шли изнутри, освобождая его тело так же, как руки Сета. Роман представлял себя облаком, глиной в руках талантливого гончара, он знал, что спустя какое-то время Сет сотворит с его телом истинное чудо, заставив его буквально воскреснуть после долгих праведных трудов.  
Сет скользил ладонями все ниже и ниже по спине, проминал кожу и каждый мускул на его теле. Он легко сжал чуть провисающие бока, и Роман лениво задумался, что стоит усилить нагрузку на пресс, но сейчас ничего не хотелось и не моглось, и он предпочел не думать об этом. Сет шаловливо мял его ягодицы и посмеивался, но Роман не собирался протестовать. После того, как его тело раскрылось, ожило после чудесного массажа, он был благостен и доволен. Шутки Сета только умиляли его.  
Сет накрыл верх его спины полотенцем и сосредоточился на пояснице, то и дело, словно случайно, проводил руками по заднице. Единственный раз, когда Роман вскинулся в ответ на слишком уж беззастенчивые поглаживания, был тогда, когда Сет обвел большим пальцем его копчик и словно случайно провел ребром ладони по расселине между ягодиц. На большее Романа не хватило, и после пары секунд ожидания, осмелевший Сет снова принялся гладить и разминать его.  
Наверное, Роман все-таки заснул, убаюканный удовольствием и легкостью, охватившими тело и разум. Он или услышал сквозь блаженное забытье, как Сет щелчком открывает флакон с маслом, или ему показалось, но это было такой ерундой. Спина у Романа широкая, масло было нужно много, и... Роман зевнул, не размыкая губ, и устроился удобнее, ожидая, когда магия рук Сета полностью подчинит его тело.  
Чего он не ожидал, так это истинного волшебства. Сет, увлажнив маслом руки, провел раскрытыми ладонями по ягодицам Романа снизу вверх, с силой сминая их и разводя в стороны. На такой массаж они точно не договаривались, и Роман попытался было подняться, но тело предало его, найдя себе другого хозяина. Что за чертовщина творилась с ним, Роман не знал, но факт был налицо. Вместо того чтобы подчиниться приказам разума и встать, он, наоборот, устроился удобнее, и, как дворовая кошка по весне, оттопыривал задницу, чтобы удобнее было ее гладить.  
Но и на этом Сет не остановился. Покружив смазанным пальцем возле расслабленного, как и все тело Романа, ануса, он скользнул внутрь на фалангу, потом чуть больше. Сет покрутил им внутри, согнул пару раз и вытащил, а потом, коварно и настойчиво, ввел обратно уже два.  
— Что ты делаешь? — лениво, но тревожно спросил Роман, пытаясь посмотреть на Сета через плечо. Но предательская голова все время возвращалась на маленькую подушечку, подложенную для удобства, и суровый взгляд, так любимый Романом, получился каким-то щенячье-просящим.  
— Все хорошо, — успокоил коварный Сет, продолжая ласково гладить его зад и поясницу левой рукой, пока пальцами правой двигал внутри. Как он это делал, было загадкой, и свое состояние Роман никак не мог описать, но, он был уверен, что это было невозможно хорошо.  
Начав с массажа всего тела, Сет плавно перешел к массажу простаты, и это было совсем не как у доктора. Он касался осторожно, надавливал и отпускал, тер ее, одновременно растягивая мышцы ануса пальцами, отчего становилось жарко. Каждое нервное окончание, подчиняясь сильным рукам и мягким прикосновениям, искрило от удовольствия и возбуждения.  
Роману стало неудобно лежать, и он раздвинул ноги так широко, как мог — сидящий на его бедрах Сет приподнялся, чтобы он мог хоть немного уменьшить давление на член. Выправив его вниз, он обвел головку масляной рукой, погладил наливающийся крепостью ствол. Роман вздохнул и вздрогнул, с головой выдавая себя.  
— Тебе нравится, — сказал Сет, озвучивая очевидное. — И, надеюсь, дальше будет нравиться не меньше.  
Он продолжал разминать зад Романа, раскрывая его пальцами, массировал простату и иногда касался члена. Казалось, рук у него стало раза в два больше, иначе ничем было не объяснить то, что он одновременно мог гладить его зад, поясницу, сжимать бедро — и трахать пальцами, заставляя от каждого толчка в простату коротко вскрикивать.  
Роман вспотел под полотенцем, тело сотрясалось в мелкой дрожи. Член стоял до боли, и то, как неаккуратно он выправил его вниз, причиняло неудобства. Сет, поняв это, приподнялся, и Роман подтянул повыше левую ногу.  
— Это похоже на открытое приглашение, — пробормотал Сет и устроился рядом, а потом и вовсе навалился сверху. Роман честно пытался его столкнуть, протестовал, но язык не слушался, выдавая вместо гневной тирады сладкие стоны и охи. Сет, еще немного растянув его, направил в открытый анус уже не пальцы, а член, обхватил за плечи, чтобы удобнее было держаться, и толкнулся внутрь.  
Наверное, волшебством было пропитано все тело Сета, не только руки. Ничем иным Роман не смог бы объяснить то опьяняющее удовольствие, которым отвечало его тело на каждый толчок. Ему стало не хватать дыхания, от тяжести Сета и невозможности полностью управлять собой он не мог вдохнуть полной грудью. Закружилась голова, и Роман понемногу впадал в забытье. В этом тумане и тишине, разрушаемой лишь хриплыми вскриками Сета, распирающего членом его зад, каждый всполох удовольствия делался ярче и четче, тело будто искрило. От давления члена на простату по телу бежал жар, от которого кривились ступни, а в паху нестерпимо сводило. Еще никогда Роман не испытывал такого. Его член, которого никто не касался больше, пульсировал от желания, но все удовольствие шло только от зада.  
Сет на мгновение замер, впился пальцами в его бедро, а потом сменил ритм, трахая жестко и быстро. Его дыхание, прерывавшееся на толчках внутрь, раздавалось над ухом, и Роман считал выдохи Сета секундами до своего оргазма. Сет двигался как долбаный поршень, головкой задевая простату, а в яйцах у Романа стало туго, настолько туго, что, казалось, член сейчас разорвет. Сперма выплескивалась толчками, и теперь бедра их обоих блестели белесыми кляксами, как и простыня, которую они подложили на диван перед массажем.  
Сет сбился, вошел до конца, и Роман, переживая свой оргазм, сжал его член собой. Они с Сетом словно сцепились в оргазме, выясняя, у кого он сильнее и ярче. Сет вздрагивал, кончая, Романа тоже била дрожь, и понемногу к телу возвращалась обычная чувствительность, из-за которой стало чуть больно от толчков внутри. Роман заерзал, недовольно пробурчал что-то непонятное даже ему самому, и Сет, наконец, вышел из него. Из его члена все еще вытекала сперма, но лениво, и ее было совсем немного — ровно столько, чтобы хватило на пару пятен на спине Романа.  
— Сволочь, — выругался он, чувствуя себя вульгарно помеченным.  
— Прости, — повинился Сет, но в его голосе не было ни капли сожаления.  
Роман, переживая последние сполохи оргазма, обмяк, сжавшись под полотенцем. Ему становилось холодно, и Сет, переживая, поднялся, накрыл его еще одним и присел рядом, успокаивающе гладя по плечу.  
Роман не мог ответить, но понемногу успокаивался и приходил в себя. Сет прилег рядом, лицом к лицу, обнял его и прижался щекой к его щеке. Он гладил Романа по волосам, делился своим теплом и успокаивал, отчего удовольствие, подчинявшее его себе всего несколько секунд назад, переходило на новый уровень. Теперь не только тело, но и разум Романа искрил от восторга, грудь распирало воздухом, которым Сет делился с ним в легком поцелуе. Роман подчинился, отдавая первенство, и не жалел об этом, да и глупо было бы. Сет заражал своим волшебством и увлекал, странным образом сам оказываясь в подчинении. Роман перестал удивляться тому, что между ними происходило. Не было ни первых, ни вторых, ни победителей, ни проигравших — и этот вариант их отношений полностью устраивал обоих.


End file.
